familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Kimball (1858-1924)
}} Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) * LDS Church Leader and Arizona Rancher * President Indian Territory LDS Mission * President St Joseph LDS Stake * Son of LDS Church Pioneer - Heber C Kimball * Father of 12th LDS Church President - Spencer W Kimball Vital Stats * Son of Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) * 1858-Sep-06 : Birth in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory * 1882-Feb-02 : Marriage (1) to Olive Woolley (1860-1906) in Salt Lake City, Utah * 1885-1888 : LDS mission to Oklahoma - Indian Territory Mission * 1898 : Moved to Arizona to preside over the LDS St. Joseph Arizona Stake. Reside in Thatcher, Graham Co, Arizona * 1907-Jun-08 : Marriage (2) to Josephene Cluff (1860-1922) - in Salt Lake City, Utah * 1923-Jun-05 : Marriage (3) to Mary Elizabeth Connelly (1876-1937) in Salt Lake City, Utah * 1924-Aug-31 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah and buried in Thatcher Arizona Biography Andrew was born In Salt Lake City about 11 years after its founding by LDS Pioneers. His father died when he was about 10 years old and his mother died when he was about 21. Andrew had a twin sister, Alice Ann Kimball (1858-1946) - she has the unique distinction to be daughter of one church president (Heber Kimball) and wife to another (Joseph F Smith). Edwin D. Woolley, (Andrew's Father-in-law) was a former Pennsylvania Quaker who embraced the gospel in the days of Joseph Smith. He was a respected bishop in the Salt Lake Valley. He also served from time to time as a manager of Brigham Young’s personal business affairs. Bishop Woolley’s concern for the needy and his unyielding commitment to the gospel were enduring legacies for his descendants. Mother Ann Alice Gheen Kimball was “a faithful woman, … shy in society, tall and plain-faced, with a soft heart for the weak and sick.” Andrew Kimball was her third son. Andrew's Mother-in-law, Mary Ann Olpin Woolley, was from England and became the mother of eleven children, the sixth being named Olive. Andrew Kimball married Olive Woolley on February 2, 1882, in Salt Lake City, where they made their home. About three years later, Andrew received a call to leave home and serve in the Indian Territory Mission, located in the present-day state of Oklahoma. After serving for two and a half years as a full-time missionary, he was then called to preside over the mission. The new calling allowed him to live at home, however, and so for the next 10 years he resided in Utah with his family while directing the mission through letters and trips to the area. Andrew’s 12 years of service in the Indian Territory Mission were soon followed by another calling, this time to settle in the Gila Valley of south-central Arizona. There he was to preside as stake president over the Latter-day Saint settlements of that region, which were organized as the St. Joseph Stake. In 1898, Andrew and Olive and their six children (including three-year-old Spencer) packed up their household goods and made the move 600 miles south from Salt Lake City. Family Life in Thatcher Arizona Spencer Kimball told the following stories about his childhood life: Recalling the Arizona landscape of his youth, he wrote, “It was an arid country, yet it was fruitful under the hands of determined laborers.” He further remembered: “We lived on a small farm on the south edge of Thatcher, Arizona. Our home was on the corner with open farm country south and east. Back from the home were the well, the pump, the windmill, a big wooden tank for our supply of water, the tool building, and a little farther back, a very large woodpile. Then came the pigpens, corrals, haystacks, and the granary.” Spencer learned important gospel lessons early from his parents. “I remember as a youth,” he said, “walking with my mother up the dusty road to the bishop’s house in a day when we often paid tithing from our animals and produce. As we walked, I said, ‘Why do we take the eggs to the bishop?’ She answered, ‘Because they are tithing eggs and the bishop receives the tithing for Heavenly Father.’ My mother then recounted how each evening when the eggs were brought in, the first one went into a small basket and the next nine went into a large basket.” Andrew Kimball’s example of dedicated service had a great influence on Spencer, who later said: “My first impressions of the labor of a stake president came from observing my own father. … I believe that father so ministered to his people that he fulfilled a blessing given him by President Joseph F. Smith, who promised that the people of the Gila Valley would ‘seek unto him as children to a parent.’ Although I am sure I did not then fully appreciate his example, the standard he set was one worthy of any stake president.” The Kimball family lived modestly. “We didn’t know we were poor,” remembered Spencer. “We thought we were living pretty well.” Their clothes were homemade and hand-me-downs. Their meals were basic, consisting of meat and produce raised on their own property. In addition to his home, school, and Church responsibilities, Spencer worked as a secretary for his father. Andrew wrote many letters, averaging six a day. Spencer took dictation from him and then typed the letters. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Olive Woolley Olive Woolley (1860-1906) - all offspring are thru Olive - but she died in 1906 # '''Maude Woolley Kimball (1882-1883) - died young # Olive Clare Kimball (1884-1967) - m. Hyrum Brinkerhoff # Andrew Gordon Kimball (1888-1975) - m. Clara Curtis # Delbert Gheen Kimball (1890-1977) - m. Madonna Craft # Ruth Woolley Kimball (1892-1915) - died young - age 23 - m. John Hunt Udall - one child # Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) - LDS Apostle and 12th President of the LDS Church - married Camilla Eyring, relative to 2012 LDS Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney # Alice Ann Kimball (1897-1981) - m. Thomas Nelson # Fannie Woolley Kimball (1899-1904) - died young - age 5 # Helen Mar Kimball (1901-1948) - m. Erron Farr # Mary Woolley Kimball (1903-1903) - died infant # Rachel Kimball (1905-1907) - died young - age 2 2nd Marriage: J Cluff Josephine Cluff - listed as spouse on the 1910 and 1920 US Census - m 8 Jun 1907 - she died in 1924. 3rd Marriage: Mary Connelly Mary Elizabeth Connelly - listed as spouse on Andrew's death record. m. 5 Jun 1923. Andrew died in 1924. Vital Records 1910 US Census Taken in Thatcher, Graham County, Arizona - Family # 542, Page 26 * Andrew Kimball (M-51) - occupation listed as president of the LDS St Joseph Academy * Josephine C Kimball (F-49) * Ruth W Kimball (F-17) * Spencer G Kimball (M-15) * Alice A Kimball (F-13) * Helen M Kimball (F-8) References * Life and Ministry of Spencer W Kimball - LDS.org * - Wikipedia Biography * Andrew Gordon Kimball Library Collection - Son of Andrew Kimball - biographical sources * Mormonism: A Historical Encyclopedia - By W. Paul Reeve, Ardis E. Parshall - page 149 * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Romney Family Ancestry __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Members of the Arizona Territorial Legislature Category:Father of LDS Church President Category:Kimball–Snow–Woolley family Category:Stake Leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:Stake presidents of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints